Like a Stone
by sleepismylife
Summary: Takes place after episode 2.1 but may include random episodes upto 2.19.  Dean and Sam meet a mysterious fiesty female hunter with ties to their past. DeanOC eventually.
1. Chapter 1

LIKE A STONE

March 2007 A bar just outside of Des Moines, Iowa

Dean goes to get a beer from the mousy blonde bartender who shyly smiles at him so he politely smiles back takes his beer and goes to join Sam at their table.

"So out of all the places where we could have taken a pit stop, why the hell did you pick Iowa?" Dean asked taking a chug of his beer.

"Well if you had tracked down a job then we would have been there instead" Sam retorted.

"Yeah well I figured we needed a break" Dean replied and after seeing most of the locals heading home at midnight, "Screw it" (He pulls out John's Journal and flips through the pages) " Oh yes! I got something. Dad was tracking a poltergeist in Las Vegas (he closes the journal and looks at Sam and smiles) Hell yeah, we're going to Vegas.

"Dean, you realize that we're going to do a job right? Not to go hook up with random girls off the street"

"Damn grandma, loosen your panties. We'll go, track and kill the poltergeist and then we'll have some actual fun instead of cow tipping or whatever these hicks do for fun."

They both left the bar and into the pouring rain outside. They were walking towards the Impala when Dean sees something out of the corner of his eye and catches Sam's attention to it. They see this petite brown haired girl arguing with this guy. The girl looks afraid but then the guy calms her down. Figuring that this was a couple thing, Dean turns around but then he sees the guy's eyes which were completely black. The girl not noticing turns around and starts to walk away when the guy comes closer and closer raising his hand and revealing an athame. Dean runs over to the girl and pushes her out of the way but because of the mud, they both rolled down into a small ditch. Meanwhile Sam attacked the demon and killed it with its own athame. Dean is now with the girl when they finally stop rolling.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked looking at the girl's face.

"I'm fan-freaking-tastic. You know what'd make me even better? If you would get the hell off of me," she replied looking slightly annoyed.

Dean rolled off of her and got to his feet and was offering her a hand when he noticed that she was already up. Sam reached finally reached them.

"Hey are you two okay?"

"Yeah Sammy. We're fine"

The girl is trying to get back up the ditch back to the road but its too slippery and she keeps falling.

"Here let me," Sam says as he extends down his hand and pulls her back up.

"Thanks"

When they all make it back up to the road, the girl speaks again.

"What the hell was that?"

Dean looks at Sam and unable to come up with something better replies, "That was a demon"

"Yeah, no shit, its not my first day on the job," She retorted and then looked at them more carefully, "You two must be Winchesters. Only a Winchester would barge in like that, all heroic like, trying to save the damsel in distress type"

Dean, a little shocked, replied, "Who the hell are you?"

"From that pleasant greeting, plus the fact that you were on top of me and that you got me completely covered in mud, you must be Dean" She then turns to Sam and more pleasantly says, "So that must make you Sam. I'm Leila Wilson."

Sam still a little surprised says "Nice to meet you."

"Okay, now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, we need to get the hell out of here." She grabbed her bag that she had dropped earlier. "You can come to my place to get cleaned up" referring to Dean's muddy appearance and Sam's drenched form. They all left to Leila's house unaware of who was watching this entire interaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Like a Stone

A/N: so I finally figured out how this Author's note thing works. So basically in this story Dean and Sam meet up with a female hunter with ties to their past and who teaches them that there are somethings that only a woman can do. I have this story set up in a trilogy sort of, so I'm sorry if this is going slow, but I had to do some background stuff. Also I wrote this before I found out about them adding new female hunters as main characters (which I'm against cause I feel like the show is about the boys and their relationship). Okay here's the disclaimer, I don't own supernatural or any of their characters. I also don't own any of the bands mentioned in this story. And the title comes from the Audioslave song "Like a Stone." Rated T mostly for language and some mild violence. Hope you enjoy and please review, I'm a middle child and I need as much attention as I can get ;)

Chapter 2

The three of them reached Leila's hotel room. She grabbed some clothes and hands each of them some towels.

"Okay, I'm going to shower first and then we'll go through everything. There's some food in the fridge if you want. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you to secure the perimeter." With that she went into the shower.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked while drying himself off with the towels, " And who is this girl?"

Dean grabbed Leila's bag and dumped the contents on the bed. "I don't know but we're about to find out." Dean continued to rifle through her stuff when all of a sudden he exclaimed, "Nice."

"What?"

"Hard core chick has some skanky underwear," Dean replied holding up a pair of lacy black hiphuggers. "Its always the tough ones that are the most freaky," He gave Sam his patented "Dean smile" and continued to go through her stuff.

"Dude, this is just wrong. Maybe we shouldn't be going through her underwear and other stuff."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't," Leila said coming out of the shower dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"And maybe we should," Dean said turning around to face her and holding his gun at her.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean nodded his head towards the bed, "look."

Sam picked up the object and exclaimed, "You're FBI?!"

Leila looked at them, her brown eyes annoyed and frustrated at them. "Yeah, and a free-lance bounty hunter, you know in case you didn't find the other badge yet," She side stepped them and threw her dirty clothes in the trash can. "FYI, You two should know that you're worth over $120,000 each. By the way Dean, you know it's a federal offense to hold a weapon to a federal agent, right?

"Stay where you are sweetheart," Dean replied tightening his hold on his gun.

"First of all, don't call me sweetheart. Second of all, if I was here to arrest you, then I would have done it already," She put her hands on her hips and stared him down and continued, "Now if you're going to shoot me, then do it, otherwise put the gun down and let me explain. Look I'm unarmed," with that she lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach and lifted the legs of her pants. "and now, I'm sitting in the middle of the floor. You two can sit near the door, get your quick escape route accessible."

"Dean, put your gun down."

"Sam, how can you trust her?"

"Just trust me man, I think she's okay."

Dean lowered his gun and sat down in a chair across from her, "You better be right about this Sammy," he now focused his attention on Leila, "okay, you start talking."

"Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired," She rolled her eyes at him and continued. "Anyway, my name really is Leila Wilson, you know in case you were wondering. And I am a FBI agent and a Free-lance bounty hunter, but I am also a hunter like you two. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 9. After that I was raised by my older brother Finn until I was 17. He got killed by a demon 2 days after my birthday. That's when I started hunting. So I'm not some sort of stupid thrill seeker who thought that this life was an adrenalin rush."

Dean looked at her intently, trying to read her, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Seriously, you and your issues. Why don't you call Ellen or Bobby? They'll let you know who I am."

Dean nodded to Sam who makes the call while Dean continues to talk to Leila.

"How'd you know we were Winchesters?"

"I knew your father."

"How did you know my father?"

Leila let her tough girl exterior down and looked a bit sadder now and continued. "Your father was a good man, a good hunter. I'm really sorry, I heard he died recently." Dean saw a tear coming out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away and she kept talking. "He was the one who helped me when my brother died. He taught me about demons and all other things supernatural. He was the closest thing I had to a father. At least three times a year I'd see him and he was always keeping tabs on me."

"Why didn't he ever mention you?"

"To keep me safe from the demon that killed my brother."

"Which demon was it?"

Before she had time to reply, Sam walked back into the room. "Both Bobby and Ellen says she's okay," he turned to Leila, "Ellen and Jo say hi by the way."

"Okay, now that you guys are okay with me, you should get cleaned up and get some sleep cause you're out of here first thing in the morning," she got up off the floor and moved to get a drink out of the fridge.

"What are you talking about? Maybe me and Dean should stay and help out."

"That's really sweet Sam, but I can handle it but thanks."

Dean came right up behind her just as she was closing the fridge and was up in her face. "Yeah, judging by tonight, we can see that."

Leila stepped closer to him, "You smell like a toilet." Sam started laughing at that comment and then Leila continued, "Listen, you two can't be part of this one. I appreciate the offer, but this is my job."

"Listen, that demon almost killed you tonight," Dean replied.

"He wasn't going to kill me. He was trying to scare me. I'm working undercover as a connection to a minion of the demon. That demon you killed was working for the one that I've been after. I've been working this for 6 months and this is the closest I've been to the demon. This son of a bitch has killed over 40 people in the last 10 years. So you two need to leave and if you knew me there is absolutely no point in arguing with me cause I'll win. Okay, so Dean, why don't you go shower now and then we should all get some sleep."

"Umm, awkward question, but who's sleeping where?" Sam stated referring to the 2 beds for the 3 of them.

Dean clapped Sam's shoulder and looked at Leila, "Okay Sammy, I'll take one for the team and share the bed with the mysterious fed," Dean responded giving Leila his "Dean Smile."

Leila came up really close to Dean and whispered, "You sure? I mean I do have a few tricks with handcuffs that are really interesting," She looked at him and smiled seductively.

Dean unprepared for that response stuttered, "I umm…"

Leila rolled her eyes, "too bad, I guess its sofa city for you baby."

Dean and Sam headed to the Impala to get their stuff and Dean was muttering to himself about what a pain the ass she was.

Sam smiled at him and said, "dude, marry that girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean wake up to find Leila gone and her bed made. They walk into the mini-kitchen area where they find breakfast on the table.

"Hey cool, she made us breakfast," Dean said as sat down and put pancakes on his plate and filled a cup of coffee.

"Hey, she left a note," Sam said picking up the piece of paper underneath the juice.

"What's it say?" Dean asked through a mouthful of food.

_Morning Sam and Dean,_

_I made you some breakfast since I figure it's been a while since you've eaten something that hasn't been processed. Eat up and there's some food in the fridge, pack up whatever you want._

_I'll be back around noon and when I do, you two should be long gone._

_It's been great meeting you and good luck and stay safe._

_-Leila_

_P.S.-Dean, STAY OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR!_

After Sam finished reading the letter, the two of them finished eating their breakfast in silence and then Sam spoke up.

"Damn, that was good. So you ready to go?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"Dean, what are you talking about?"

"We're going to keep an eye on her just to make sure she knows what she's doing."

"Dean, she seemed pretty serious about us not being here plus both Bobby and Ellen said she was an excellent hunter."

"I have a feeling about this. It doesn't seem right to leave yet. Not until we know that everything with her and the demon is settled."

"Dude, this is her demon, her territory. We don't even know which one we're talking about. Are you sure you're not being like this cause you have a thing for her?"

"I don't have a thing for her. Sure she's hot but she's a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, okay," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sam, shut up. We're going to monitor her every move until its over."

They leave Leila's hotel room and exactly at 12pm Leila shows up. She looked relieved to find them not there. She went inside and didn't come back out until 10pm. Then she got in her car and drove off.

Dean nudged a sleeping Sam awake and started the car, "Sammy get up. She's on the move."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boys followed Leila to a club in downtown Des Moines. They see her enter and they get out of the car and do the same. The music is blasting and Dean and Sam are trying to find Leila among the throngs of people. Eventually they split up after they find her. Dean moves to watch her from the bar and Sam is watching her from the top floor of the club. Leila is dancing with a bunch of people, 2 girls that were from the bar from the night before, and 2 boys. Dean is watching her as her wavy brown hair is flying while she is dancing. He was completely entranced with her when all of a sudden he sees one of the guys grabbing her and dragging her with him. He raced up to follow her but he held back when he saw that she was willingly following him. They went to the back room and Dean signaled to Sam that he was going to follow them. He reaches the backroom where they are and overhears their conversation.

"So, you are interested in what I've got?" asked the guy.

"I heard you were the only man to see."

"Here it is," he said handing Leila a package.

Leila handed him something in return and said, "So we're all done then." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait, wait. You think this is enough? I think I need you to give me a little something more," leered the guy after grabbing Leila's arm.

Leila broke free of his grip and replied calmly, "You've got the payment we agreed upon. You want sex; get it the only way you can, go pay someone for it." With that she turned to leave again.

"You bitch." The guy grabbed her arm roughly and grabs a knife out of his pocket and moves the knife closer to her. "If you won't do me, then I guess you won't be attractive enough for anyone to ever want to do you."

"You might want to rethink that or you're going to regret this."

The guy moves to slice Leila's midsection when Deans runs in and throws Leila out of the way. Leila moves Dean off of her and knocks the knife out of the guy's hand. He moves to punch her and she knocks him on the ground. She pulls her gun from her jacket.

"Freeze, FBI. Please give me a reason to shoot you."

The guy tries to get the gun away from Leila but she pulls back and hits him with the butt of the gun and knocks him unconscious.

"I warned you that you'd regret this," Leila muttered as she handcuffed him to the pipe in the nearby bathroom, checked him for weapons, and then made her way back to Dean. Leila reaches Dean and helps him stand up.

"Dean, when I said to get the hell out of here, what part of that didn't you understand?" Leila said annoyance and anger obvious in her voice. She moves to pull her arms away from him when she notices the blood on her hands. "Oh my God, Dean are you okay?" She begins to check Dean for wounds and finds a deep gash along his abdomen.

"I'm okay," Dean said holding his side.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it may need a few stitches," She reached into her top and pulled out the hotel card. "Here take this, find Sam and I'll be there in a few minutes. But you two have got to go right now cause this place is crawling with FBI." Dean opened his mouth to say something but Leila cut him off. "Later, just go," Dean walked away and then Leila whispered, "thank you."

She waits 5 minutes to make sure that they had enough time to escape and cleans up the scene and then calls back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean are back at Leila's place and Sam is looking for supplies while Dean is sitting on the bed pressing a T-Shirt into his wound.

"Sam, where the hell is she? She said she'd be a few minutes. That was half an hour ago. Damn it, something happened to her, we have to go back," Dean said while trying to get up.

"Dean, sit down. You just stopped bleeding, if you get up again, you'll tear something."

They heard the sound of a key card being slid into the door and they see Leila walking in.

"You two okay?" Leila asked looking concerned. They both nodded their heads. "Good, now you want to tell me what the hell was that?"

"We were worried that you didn't know how deep you were in," Sam replied.

Leila went into the kitchen and cam out with a suture kit and some local lidocaine She moved to Dean and lifted the towel up to check the wound.

"Take off your shirt," Leila commanded as she opened the kit and put the sterile gloves on.

"I usually get at least a beer before I do this," Dean replied removing his shirt. Leila pressed a cloth to his wound and Dean yelled out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" Leila asked showing him the bottle of alcohol.

"You're a sadist, you know that?" Dean said.

"And you two are idiots." She stated as she continued to suture his wound. "Do you two know how stupid it was for you to come tonight? Do you have any idea?"

Dean interrupted her, "Hey, we were trying to help you. And if I wasn't there that guy would have tortured you."

"That asshole is a rapist, drug dealer, and murderer. I've been after him for 2 months. Thank you for your help but I had it covered. I'm not a damsel in distress that you have to save. I can take care of myself, besides that I had back up. Speaking of which, do you realize that you two put not only myself in danger, but you two geniuses would have been put in FBI custody and not even I could get you out of that one," after looking up at them and their guilty faces, she softened her tone a little. "Listen, I promised your dad the first day that I joined the FBI that I would keep you two out of jail and safe but you two need to be more careful cause its already too dangerous. Especially after the shapeshifter in the bank fiasco. And yeah, I know about that. Okay Dean, almost done," She finished Dean's sutures and went to get bandages and tap, when she came back she took off her jacket and bent down to put Dean's band aid on.

"Thanks Leila for everything. I get that right now your aiding and abetting fugitives and you're putting your professional career on the line and I just wanted to say how much we appreciate it, right Dean?"

"Yeah, thanks," Dean distractedly replied. 

"Dean, you perv, stop looking, its never going to happen," Leila said after catching him staring down her lacy black tank top.

"Sorry, and thank you for the patch up. How'd you know how to do that anyway?"

"My old partner was a former nurse she taught me."

Leila grabbed the edge of the bed to help herself up. When she got up she reached across Dean to throw the used suture kit out. All of a sudden Dean grabbed her gently and lifted up her tank top above her jeans to reveal a fresh band aid.

"You okay? What happened? When I left you didn't have these," Dean asked. Meanwhile Sam was distracted with something and went to his laptop to look something up. Leila stepped back from Dean and pulled her shirt down.

"You and the inappropriate touching. Well, I had to clean up the mess you made when you tried to save me. There are somethings I can cover up but this needed to be dealt with. Their was blood on the knife and on the floor. And since neither me or the other guy was cut, I needed to think quickly, so I washed off the knife, poured some peroxide on it, and then did what needed to be done."

"You cut yourself to protect me?"

"Hey, I always keep my promises. I promised your dad and I did it for him," she then looked at him and smiled. "And maybe a little for you."

They both looked at each other smiling when Sam walked up and interrupted them.

"Not to break up this Kodak moment but," Sam grabbed Leila tightly and lifted the back of her shirt to reveal a tattoo on the lower right side of her back. "You want to explain this?"

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he moved to get up and get Leila out of Sam's grip.

"Dean, don't you know what this is? It is a marker for a specific cult of Furies. Furies are in Roman mythology, they have the ability to drive their victims into insanity."

"Actually genius, it's an ancient gypsy protection symbol," Leila stated coldly while she continued. "My grandparents were gypsies and they had it put on me when I was 6. It was supposed to protect me from possession. If you changed the position of the arms then it becomes the identifying marker for a Fury." She nodded her head toward Dean, "You might want to look it up so that your little brother gets his hands off my body and I don't have to break them."

Dean looked it up quickly and said, "Dude its legit."

Sam let go of Leila and said, "I'm really sorry."

"You two and your trust issues," Leila said while pulling her shirt back down for the second time that night. "And the whole touching thing. Seriously, next time either of you two tries to feel me up or tries to remove my clothes, I'm going to kick your ass. Now if you guys wouldn't mind leaving Iowa so that I could finish up with my demon."

"Why don't you want us here helping you out?" Dean inquired while finally putting his shirt back on.

"Listen boys, there are certain cases that should only be handled by a women and unless either of you have boobs or a uterus, I don't think that you're equip to deal with this."

"What Demon is it? Maybe we can help you." Dean asked while pulling out John's journal.

"It's not going to be in John's journal. This is a demon even he knew to stay away from. You guys know the Medusa Mythology?"

"Yeah, a woman so ugly that when you look at her you turn to stone," Sam responded.

"Yeah well, this is the demon version of Medusa. And that bitch works with Furies. They disguise themselves and lure men to their death and lure women to become like them."

"How do you know what they look like? And why do they trust you?" Dean asked.

"That symbol on my back, a little make up and it changes so that it looks like the symbol for a Fury. I've been with them for 6 months. I'm almost close to finding out who the demon actually is. If you two stay here, you're going to jeopardize this." Leila walks to the door and opens it, "So please leave." All of a sudden everything became black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean wakes up next to an unconscious Leila. He wipes the blood from the wound on his forehead and crawls over to Leila. She is still unconscious with a bruise forming on her jaw and blood coming out of her mouth. Dean gently starts to shake her awake.

"Leila, Leila, wake up."

She wakes up with a start and tries to sit up. "Dean, what the hell happened?" She took a look around the room "And where's Sam?"

"They took him. The Furies, they knocked you out and then took him. I'm supposed to be looking out for him, I'm supposed to be taking care of him." Dean said panicking.

Leila put her hands on his face, "Hey, listen to me, we will get Sam back, you understand? I promise you and I NEVER break my promises."

"Okay."

Leila got up and helped Dean up, "Okay, first we have to find them."

"Why didn't they take you?"

"What?" Leila asked caught by surprise.

"Why did they take Sam and not you? I mean you are the one who betrayed them."

"I have no idea…" Leila said then trailed off.

"What?"

"The Demon. Sam's Demon." Leila said softly.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, but that's a discussion for another time. They want to use Sam as leverage for the Demon. If they have Sam, then the Yellow Eyed Demon won't attack them."

"Okay, so how do we find them?"

"We? Dean there can't be a 'we'. There can only be a me. Its too dangerous for you."

"Hey, he's my brother. I'm going and there's now way you're stopping me."

Leila lightly chuckled to herself and said, "Like father, like son. You're just as stubborn as your father. Okay, we just need to figure out where they are."

"You know how to kill them?"

"Yeah, the Furies are easy enough, just have to shoot them. Medusa demon is harder. She has to see her own reflection."

"Why is that hard?"

"Cause her true face needs to see her reflection and that usually only happens once she's about to attack."

"So we're using me as bait?"

"No, no, no. Not even as a last resort. That part you leave up to me I have an idea. You just take care of the Furies."

"So where are they?"

"I think I have an idea where but I'm taking point on this, you're just back up, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I promised you I'd get Sam back, but that'll only work if you do it my way."

"Okay."

"Okay, lets go."

They gathered their supplies and left the room. They arrived at the bar from the previous night. They snuck downstairs into the cellar where they see various people chained to the wall but they couldn't find Sam.

"Okay, I'm going to go left, Dean. You stay right, close your eyes if you see anything move."

"Alright."

They split up searching the cellar which opened up into a bigger tunnel. Dean sees a bunch of young girls chained to a wall terrified. Meanwhile Leila has no luck on the other end and decides to double back. She sees Dean at the other end of the hallway.

"Dean you find anything?"

"Nothing."

Leila turned to the direction she just came from, "maybe if we…" then all of a sudden she was on the floor.

Leila woke up on the floor chained to the floor her jeans stained with blood and her fresh wounds oozing out of the band aids.

"Thankfully I wasn't stupid enough to let you out of my sight. All my idiot minions were gullible enough to believe you. Those fools," a voice said as the creature saying them stepped out of the shadows.

"It was you the whole time?" Leila exclaimed as the mousy blonde bartender stepped out.

"Well, what did you expect? You think that I would be so predictable as to disguise myself as some beautiful supermodel? That's too cliché even for demons," She stopped after hearing a sound from the side. "Oh that's a good boy, thank you." Dean comes up to her bringing a tray of athames. "Dean here has been such a faithful servant. He knocked you unconscious and has been filling me in on all sorts of details about you and your plans for me. Very interesting stuff. Poor Sam is still unconscious (pointing to a bed on the corner of the room) but he'll wake up eventually and then we'll have fun with him too."

"Don't you think it's a little pathetic that you have to resort to your mind control bullshit to have guys obey and worship you?"

The Demon just smirked at her and looked at Dean. Dean came up to Leila and slapped her across the face, "You will never speak to her like that again."

Leila spit the blood out of her mouth and looked at the Demon, "Listen this is between us, they have nothing to do with it. Let them go."

"Actually, I think I'd rather have them stay. I mean Sam is already going to someone else. But Dean, he's going to be fun to have around. At least until I get bored of him. You on the other hand I won't need. And because you've been such a pain in the ass. Its time we dispose of you. (looking at Leila's face) oh but don't worry, I won't be the one doing it, I thought I'd give that pleasure to Dean here (turning to Dean) Please go slow, I want to enjoy this."

"Yes, your beauty." Dean moved towards Leila with the athamae in one hand and a gun in the other. Leila was still chained to the floor trying to figure out how to get out.

Leila spoke up trying to stall Dean, "Dean, come on, its me Leila. Come on you were just looking down my shirt 2 hours ago. Dean please don't do this."

Dean moves towards her striking her in the forearm with the knife. She moves to try to hit but gets sliced again, she is lying on the floor bleeding. This went on for 20 minutes before the Demon came up to her ear and whispered.

"This is what happens when you try to play with the big boys."

The Demon nods her head to Dean who shoots Leila in the shoulder. She screams out in pain.

"Now that was the sound I've been waiting for all night. Okay Dean, I'll finish her off but first I need you to look at me." The Demon turns to Leila, "I want you to see what I do. To see how badly you've screwed up. Say goodbye bitch to your sorry ass and his."

"Dean, I am so sorry about this, you have no idea," Leila raises her leg and kicks Dean in the groin and he topples over. Leila grabs the knife out of his hand and quickly turns to the Demon before she can change back. Leila lifts the athamae in front of the Demon. The Demon looks at her own reflection and turns to stone. Leila then kicks the Demon statue and shatters into thousands of pieces. "Goodbye Bitch." Leila then falls back to the ground gripping her shoulder to put pressure on the wound. She sees Dean trying to stand up, his eyes watering in pain. He looks around at his whereabouts looking confused and then realization dawns on his face.

Dean bent down next to Leila and put pressure on her shoulder, "Oh crap, Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. Its like I was a prisoner in my body."

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry about the whole kicking you in the groin thing."

"Yeah, you couldn't think of something else?"

Leila just shrugged but then flinched in pain, "Sorry dean, Where's Sam?"

"I'm right here. What the hell is going on?"

"Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to the two of you?"

"Long story but first you two need to get me out of these restraints?" They unlocked Leila and tried to control the bleeding. "Guys, I need to get to a hospital."

"Okay, we'll take you."

"No, you can't. Dean, you shot a federal agent. You go anywhere with me right now and you'll be tying your own noose. You two need to leave I have my cell. Once I'm sure you're safe enough away, I'm calling in back up to get these women out. There's not time to argue, just go. I'll be in touch."

With one last look, they left and Leila called 911 and the FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leila wakes up in the hospital after surgery. Her boss is standing next to the bed.

"Good Evening Director Kincaid."

"Wilson, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Leila retorted but then Kincaid gave her a look. "Sorry sir, I know, no smart ass remarks. I'm fine, just in some pain but the morphine helps."

"What the hell happened tonight Wilson? Start with after you left the headquarters after giving in the brief for tonight's operation."

"I was at my hotel room and I opened the door to get something from my car and then I got knocked out. By the time I cam to, I was chained in basement of the bar. And this woman was torturing me, it was the blonde bartender."

"Woman? The rest of the witnesses described seeing two men who fit the description of the Winchester boys perfectly. We assume that Dean Winchester was torturing you similar to the women in St. Louis, Missouri. And his brother Sam has now become his accomplish."

"No, sir, the Winchester boys saved me. They stopped the woman who was torturing me, freed me, and put pressure on the wound while I called 911. They must have left as soon as I heard the siren and when I passed out from shock."

"Don't worry Wilson, we'll get them sooner or later."

"Sir, I honestly don't think they've done all that they've been accused of."

"I'm sure that's just a combination of the morphine and the head injury," Kincaid responded looking at his watch. "I've got a plane to catch but since we've finished our assignment here, I'll see you back at headquarters by the end of the week, after you get discharged? Right, Wilson?"

A nurse comes into the room interrupting them, "Sorry Ms. Wilson but there is a phone call for you. He says he's your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Leila asks clearly confused.

"He says his name is Lars Ulrich."

"Oh yeah him."

"Wilson, how do you have time for a boyfriend?"

"He's just a guy that I've dated a few times," Leila answered and then picked up the phone. "Hey sweetie can you hold on a second?" Leila put her hand on the receiver and turned to her boss, "Sir, this might take a while, I have to break up with him and I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Umm…right. I'll see you next week," Kincaid responded quickly and left the room uncomfortable with too much personal information.

Leila went back on the phone, "Lars? Seriously? Thank God my boss is completely anal and has never heard of Metallica."

"Well I had to get your attention somehow. How are you doing?" Dean asked while laughing.

"Hey Leila, its Sam. We would have come to see you but…"

"I would have kicked your ass for being so stupid. I'm okay. I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"That's cool. We'll be heading out tomorrow too," Dean replied.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor and meet me somewhere around 2pm?"

Dean turned to Sam and said, "I told you she couldn't resist me."

"Do I need to kick you in the balls again?" Leila said hearing Sam laughing. "But seriously, 2pm tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"There are 7 things that should never be."

"What?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"Ask Lars. See you then." With that Leila hung up the phone.

"So, Lars. Where are we supposed to meet her?"

"Hell if I know…actually I think I might."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leila is sitting on the pier waiting for Sam and Dean to arrive. All of a sudden she feels a presence behind her.

Leila got up and turned around to face them, "I was beginning to think that you didn't know where I was talking about."

Dean smiled at her and said, "It took me a minute but I got it."

"Yeah well it would have been too obvious if I had said Track 7 of Master of Puppets. I might have just said Orion Park."

"What was with the code anyway?"

"Just in case my bosses felt like eavesdropping or something. Now that they think you were here, they'll be keeping an eye out for you, both of you."

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam asked.

"Actually Sam, I really need to talk to Dean about something in private." Dean followed Leila into nearby shrubbery while Sam sits on the pier. After a few minutes they returned.

"Oh hey, I need to give this to both of you," Leila hands Sam a large manila envelop from her bag. "Your dad left these with me for safe keeping. I figured it was time to return them to you."

Sam opened up the envelop and pulls out a book. He opens it up and its an album full of pictures from their childhood before their mom died and after.

"How? I thought all this was destroyed in the fire?" Dean asked looking at the album.

"Your dad had pictures at the shop were he worked and the rest he asked your mom's relatives to send to him. He wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, you two would still have some reminder of the better times from your childhood."

"Leila thank you so much," Sam said picking her up and hugging her tightly.

Leila laughed as Sam put her down, "Wow Sam, you're such a girl. Here (writing something on a piece of paper) this is my number, call anytime for anything. This is a secure private line, no one knows about it. So feel free to say whatever. Ash had it specifically programmed so that no one can hack in. And if you can't reach me, tell Ash and he'll contact me."

"You gave Sammy your number but not me?"

"Sam won't call me at 4 in the morning making lewd comments." Sam and Leila started laughing while Dean thought about it and cracked a smile. "Okay you guys should get going." She hugged Sam and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Sam and watch out for Dean. Make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy."

"Will do."

Leila stuck her hand out to Dean, "It was really good meeting you Dean."

"Seriously? Sam gets a hug and a kiss and I get a handshake."

Leila rolled her eyes, muttered "Boys!" And then hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear "Be safe, take care of Sam and take care of yourself. And you can call me if you need me at all" Dean hugs her back tightly but she flinches and pulls away. "Crap." Leila said grabbing her side.

"I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, still a little tender."

As Sam and Dean got into the Impala, they said their goodbyes. As they drove away, Sam asked, "So what did she want to talk to you in private about?"

Dean looked out the window, "Nothing it was just something about not getting involved with each other."

Flashback

Dean followed Leila until they were isolated and out of sight and ear shot from Sam.

"So you bring me out here to make out? Cause I'd be up for that." Dean said giving her a charming smile.

Leila came up close to him, smiling and then reaches up to his head and slaps him upside the head, "Dude, is that really all you think about?" Leila asked clearly annoyed.

"Okay, apparently not the time for playful banter. So what's up that you didn't want Sammy to know?"

Leila took a deep breathe and started talking, "Dean, do you want to know the real reason your father never mentioned me? (He nodded and she continued) John never mentioned me because I was the only other person besides him who knew about Sam and the other children like him."

"Listen lady, I think you've been watching too many crappy movies. Sam is the most normal guy on the planet."

"Okay…Dean you know how I told you my brother was murdered by a demon. I never finished telling you about that demon. The demon was the so called "Yellow-Eyed Demon." The same one that killed your mom, Jessica, and the two of you. My brother was a psychic like Sam. He had the telekinetic powers and the ability to influence people's emotions. That's how John found me. He was tracking the demon when it lead to my brother's death. Before your dad joined you and Sam last year, he and I made a discovery about these 'children'. That's how we found out about the colt and that it is the only thing that would kill the demon. What did your dad tell you about Sam?"

Dean looked down at his feet and spoke softly, "He said that if I couldn't save Sam that I'd have to kill him. I don't know what he meant, but I can't kill Sam. You have anything that could help? Do you know the truth about Sam and the other children like him?"

Leila put a hand on his arm, "Hey, look at me." Dean looked up and Leila continued speaking kindly but forcefully, "I can't tell you what I know, mainly because without the cold and if you act on this information, you'll get yourselves killed or worse and yes there are worse things than death. Now Dean, I know you're tired of this life, God knows I am. But you need to watch out for Sam. I don't just mean keep him safe but also you need to make sure that he stays the Sam he is. And this is even more important take care of yourself. Don't get too burned out doing this cause if you don't take care of yourself, you can't take care of Sam and you'll be vulnerable enough for the Demon to get into your life."

"Why can't you tell me what you know about the Demon? Maybe we can stop it before it carries out its plan?"

"Its too risky. First of all, we don't even know what its plan is. Second of all, we have no leverage, nothing to kill it with. And most importantly, I keep my promises. I told John I'd keep you two as safe as I can and I'm going to. I already lost everyone I've ever cared about, my parents, my brother, and now John. I'm not going to lose you two, I can't lose you two."

"You just met us, why do you care so much?"

"Cause no one deserves the life I've lead," Leila said. Dean looked at her unsure of what to say, before Leila continued, "Okay, we should get back to Sam before he starts worrying. Dean, this conversation is our secret. No one, especially not Sam can ever found out, you understand?"

"Yeah, its just between you and me and its going to stay that way."

Both of them nodded in agreement and walked back to Sam

THE END

Thanks for whoever read this. And I wrote this before the season 2 finally so what I write doesn't take it into consideration. Thanks for being patient with me with this story but I needed to establish the character and her relationship with the boys. The sequel to this story is better, I promise. Hopefully I'll have the chapters up by Monday. Thanks again-Belle


End file.
